dominionswtorrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Fifth Column
"The Galactic Fifth Column was the single worst terrorist organization to plague the old Aeons. Those days, we could see the Empire winning as we tore through the Core Worlds. Then, everything changed after Corellia..." The Galactic Fifth Column (GFC), Fifth Column, or just simply The Column, was a multi layered movement of freedom fighters and terrorists that existed just before, and throughout the Cold War and into the Great War. Very little was learned about the Column, except that their origins belong in the Galactic Republic. The Fifth Column was labeled terrorists by the Empire, and Freedom Fighters by the Republic respectively, and became mortal enemies of the old Sovereign Aeons in the early days of the Cold War. History Assassination to start a War The events that predated the Galactic Fifth Column's involvement with the Sovereign Aeons began on Ord Mantell. A Jedi Master who originated the Column's creation was killed by a young High Lord Riji, later to be crowned Darth Harbinger. This Jedi Master had a pupil with him, a Republic warfighter named Kreight Brahms, who swore vengeance for his fallen mentor. A guerilla war ensued, knowing that the Republic at the time would forbid open conflict with the Empire, Kreight led the Column to terrorize the Imperials and specifically the Aeons until war officially returned at the onset of the Great War. The Aeon War The Aeon War is the name of the conflict surrounding the Galactic Fifth Column and Sovereign Aeons, labeling itself a war within a war. While the greater powers of the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire waged open conflict slowly, the shadow elements of the Freedom Fighters and Imperials led to many harsh battles. Skirmishes lasted for months, which turned into years until the waning days of the Battle of Corellia. Tide Turns The Hutt Crises at Makeb, doubled by repeated loss across the galaxy for the Empire gave an edge to the Column. The last major straw was The Second Aeon Schism. It was this internal event in their sworn enemies ranks, that allowed the Aeon War to officially end, as the Sovereign Aeons themselves capitulated. Several hundred Imperials turning from their Sith masters left to the Columns ranks, eager to fight for peace. Chief among these former Imperials was a Mandalorian Warlord, turned Imperial General, now Freedom Fighter; Ajax Kilvaar. He, along with Mandalorian Bel'ak, and the only Sith to turn from the Empire; Darth Xirix, rallied to the Column's message. The end of The Aeon War did not mean peace however, as the newly formed Shadow Dominion was more than ready to continue the fighting, gathering power in the shadows, and creating a stronger powerbase then before. The Revanite Crisis, Zakuul, and Disappearance The final waning years of the Great War began to end when disaster continued to strike the galaxy. First, the Revanite Crisis which hit The Fifth Column hard knowing that their icon and hero; Revan, revived the Sith Emperor. This realization tore much of the Column's old faith and many questioned their resolve in the message they once preached. The Column then would suffer setbacks during the initial Zakuul Invasions, and eventually come completely out of contact with the galaxy. Very little has been heard of the Fifth Column, and only small survivors have ever been found in present day. Shadow Dominion eventually ended the war on the Column formally, after a settlement was made with Darth Harbinger's brother; Darth Xirix. Kreight Brahms has not been declared KIA by either the Galactic Republic or Sith Empire to this day.